Yellow
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Daun-daun musim gugur menjadi alasan mereka berbicara/AU


Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime. I gain no financial advantages by writing this. OOC. Oneshot.

.

.

.

 **YELLOW**

Aku melihatnya. Gadis yang sudah lama kusuka. Ia tengah mengganti _uwabaki_ nya dengan sepatu, padahal sekarang masih jam belajar. Mau ke mana dia?

Aku menatapnya, memerhatikannya. Dan gadis itu sepertinya menyadari kehadiranku. Ia menoleh, menatapku dengan tatapan tanya. Aku tersentak. Seharusnya aku yang memberikan tatapan seperti itu.

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Ada urusan di luar."

"Urusan?" aku bertanya penasaran.

Ia tak menjawab dan memilih memunggungiku, hendak beranjak. "Kau sendiri, mau ke mana?"

Ia malah bertanya balik, aku terkejut. "A-aku hendak ke kantin." Bohong.

 _Aku mengikutimu_

"Di jam pelajaran?" Ia membalikkan badannya menatapku.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kau bukannya mengikutiku?"

Aku tersentak, memalingkan wajah ke kiri. Sepertinya ada semburat tipis di pipiku. "Lagipula, kau mau ke mana?"

Ia diam, cukup lama. "Tempat spesial," jawabnya. Lalu ia kembali berbalik dan melangkah ke luar.

"Hei, tu-tunggu." Aku segera menghampiri lokerku dan mengganti sepatu lalu berlari mengikuti gadis berambut pirang itu.

Aku mengikutinya ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ia terlihat tengah berjalan menuju pohon besar di belakang sekolah yang sepertinya usianya sudah tua. Daun-daun pohon itu sudah menguning karena telah memasuki musim gugur, bahkan satu-dua di antaranya sudah berjatuhan.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan pohon itu, lalu mulai memandangi pohon besar tak berbuah itu. Ia menengadah menatap daun-daun yang bergoyang kecil tertiup angin.

Aku berdiri satu meter di belakang gadis itu, memerhatikannya, seperti biasa. Selama kami mengenal, sejak kecil, aku hanya bisa memerhatikannya. Hingga rasa ini tumbuh-Yah, kau tahu itu rasa apa. Di awal aku sudah memberitahumu.

Entah apa yang membuatnya tertarik datang ke tempat ini. Kalau hanya untuk memandangi pohon yang daunnya sedang berguguran, di taman dekat rumah kami pun ada.

"Pohon ini berbeda." Tiba-tiba ia angkat bicara. Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku. "Daun-daun yang berguguran nampak lebih indah. Lebih kuning."

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan debu yang menghalangi pandanganku. Rambut dan rok gadis itu berkibar kencang. Daun berjatuhan cukup banyak. Di saat seperti itu, ia menoleh kepadaku lalu berkata, "kau lihat kan, Bertholdt?"

Aku melebarkan mataku. Terpana. Ia nampak cantik, memesona. Di bawah guguran daun dan hembusan angin, ia memikatku. Mata birunya menatapku, membuat dadaku bergemuruh riang. Aku kembali jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Lalu angin berhenti teratur. Gadis itu merapikan rambutnya yang berantakkan. Ia kembali menatapku. "Apa yang tadi kau lihat?" ia bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Saat tadi angin berhembus?"

Aku diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jangan bilang celana dalamku."

Apa? Mana mungkin. Aku panik dibuatnya. "Te-tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya."

Aku lihat dia tersenyum geli, lalu tertawa. Tawanya tidak kencang, tidak juga ditahan agar tidak terbahak. Ia terlihat kegirangan karena berhasil mengerjaiku. Aku melongo, jarang-jarang bisa melihat ekspresi senangnya. Aku beruntung bisa melihatnya saat ini.

"La-lagi pula, kenapa kau datang ke tempat ini?" aku bertanya mencoba mengalihkan topik.

Ia tersenyum. "Aku lihat pohon ini dari balik jendela kelas dan aku tertarik untuk melihatnya langsung."

"Tertarik dengan apanya?" Karena menurutku itu hanyalah pohon besar biasa yang daunnya menguning karena musim.

"Kuning. Cantik," dia menjawab singkat.

Memang cantik, seperti warna rambutmu. "Daripada memandangi pohon, lebih baik memandangi Reiner."

Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Reiner itu besar dan rambutnya berwarna kuning." Aku jadi ingin tertawa dengan perkataanku sendiri. Tapi berbeda dengan gadis lawan bicaraku. Ia sama sekali tak tertawa dengan leluconku. Ah, lawakanku gagal.

"Kau benar. Aku akan memandangi Reiner." Ia malah menimpali dengan kalimat yang terdengar ambigu. Aku jadi menyesal menyuruhnya untuk memilih memandangi Reiner. Rasanya aku juga ingin memiliki rambut pirang.

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Aku hendak berbalik tapi urung.

"Tanggung, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran pertama selesai." Ia lalu berjalan mendekati pohon lalu duduk bersandar di bawahnya.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan." Jarang-jarang gadis itu bolos dan melakukan hal aneh seperti itu.

"Bertholdt, memang apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

Bukannya ia sudah tahu tanpa harus bertanya? "Tadi aku ingin ke kantin."

Ia tertawa, "Bohong."

Kalau memang sudah tahu kenapa mesti ditanyakan lagi. Yah... kadang gadis ini juga suka berbuat jahil. Tapi tentu saja hanya kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" ia bertanya lagi. Aku tak menjawab dan memilih berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya-bersandar dan menengadahkan kepala, melihat daun-daun yang menurut gadis di sisiku ini cantik.

"Kau juga ingin bolos?" Ia kembali bersuara. "Bagus deh," lanjutnya.

Aku menoleh padanya. Terlihat ia tersenyum seraya memandang langit biru di atas sana. Aku ikut tersenyum.

Apa aku tadi sudah mengatakannya, bahwa jarang-jarang melihat gadis cantik ini tersenyum. Yah... segala yang ia lakukan saat ini sangat jarang terjadi karena ia tidak akan memperlihatkannya pada banyak orang, hanya pada diriku saja. Bukan bermaksud sombong atau percaya diri, tapi itu benar adanya. Walau belum sepenuhnya aku bisa mendapatkannya.

"Annie," aku menyebut namanya.

Ia bergumam sebagai balasan.

"Kau punya waktu luang sepulang sekolah?"

"Ada apa?"

"Mau pergi?"

Ia tak menjawab, cukup lama. Lalu terdengar suara bel pergantian jam pelajaran. Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menjauh. "Cukup bolosnya," ucapnya.

Aku memandangi punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Ah, ia kembali pada sifat aslinya. Dan setelah ini aku akan kembali kesulitan jika ingin berbicara dengannya.

Aku pun bangkit, berjalan kembali ke kelas.

Alasan Annie pergi ke tempat ini pasti bukan karena daun kuning yang indah, tapi pasti ada alasan lain. Seperti ingin berbincang denganku?

"Hahaha," aku tertawa sendiri. Yang pasti aku senang bisa berbincang dengannya saat ini, walau mungkin isi obrolan kami tak berfaedah. Tak apa. Apa pun itu isi percakapannya, berbicara dengan orang yang dicintai pasti terasa menyenangkan.

Dan karena aku tersenyum-senyum sendiri ketika datang ke kelas, Reiner memegang dahiku sambil berkata, "kau sakit?"

Dan aku pun mendapat kabar kalau aku dipanggil guru matematika karena tadi bolos dalam pelajarannya. Dan aku pun baru ingat alasan apa yang harus kugunakan untuk menghadapi guru super _killer_ itu. Ah, tamatlah riwayatku. []

.

.

Bertholdt Hoover-Annie Leonhart

.

.

.


End file.
